


Snowing

by DeckofDragons



Series: Celebrating the New Year, New Decade, and 100+ Followers Drabble Event [15]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, First time seeing snow, Fluff, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Sniper's first time seeing snow.
Relationships: Heavy/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Celebrating the New Year, New Decade, and 100+ Followers Drabble Event [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599667
Kudos: 25





	Snowing

**Author's Note:**

> Done for my drabble event on tumblr.
> 
> Tf2everywhre: Can I request a rare pair? I have been working on a HeavyxSniper fic and I would like to see another take of the couple from someone else. Some angst/comfort or fluff would be dearly appreciated!

Snow drifted down from the dark heavy clouds above swirling slightly in the wind and steadily forming a pristine layer of white over the barren landscape. How fortunate they were to have arrived at this new base mere hours before it started to snow. It had been… a while since Heavy had last seen snow. They’d been based in the dessert for so long, he’d forgotten how long it’d been. He wouldn’t have ever thought he’d miss it as much as he now realized he had.

The base’s door opened and closed behind him. He turned his head to see that Sniper had stepped out. He’d frozen solid except for his head, looking all around, his eyes wide as if he were seeing something truly astounding. Right, coming from Australia he’d probably never seen real snow before, making the sight of the snow coming down to cover everything far more impactful.

Heavy let him enjoy it for a while before stepping back and putting an arm around his shoulders. “What you think? First time seeing snow, yeah?”

Sniper startled a little but nodded. “Uh… yes, in person anyway. I’ve seen pictures a few times which turns out ain’t nothing like the real thing. It’s real pretty, I didn’t think it would be.”

Alas, its pristine beauty wouldn’t last long. When the fighting started up, it would quickly be churned up into muddy – and probably bloody – slush. But for the time being, it was quite the sight. It was also sadly unlikely to snow more than a few inches, that was good for the upcoming battles though so Heavy couldn’t be too disappointed.

Sniper was shivering now, pulling his arms in to hug himself and leaning a bit more into Heavy’s side. But he wasn’t complaining and thus probably wasn’t ready to go back inside yet. “It snows like all the time in Russia, doesn’t it?” he asked. “What’s _that_ like?”

“In parts yes. Where I lived, definitely. It’s very cold and hard to get places in the winter.” Before getting into the mercenary business and seeing other countries Heavy hadn’t been able to imagine anything different. Even now he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to grow up in a place where it _never_ snowed or even got cold. He’d been friends and then partners with Sniper for so long and he’d never before now realized that major difference between them. “I shall have to take you home someday so you can see and meet family too of course. And you shall have to take me to Australia someday in return.” It was unlikely either of them would like the other’s homeland but that wasn’t the point of the proposal.

“Hmm… yeah, we’ll have to do that eventually, huh? I look forward to it… sort of. I don’t look forward to the cold or uh… you meeting my parents, they can be pretty uptight sometimes but they’re good people. But um… speaking of the cold, it’s bloody cold out here. I think I’d rather enjoy the snow through a window. I’m headed to my camper, you’re welcome to join me if you want.”

Heavy walked him to his camper a short distance away, far enough for any alarms that went off in the base to be audible but not much else. “I think I will enjoy snow before joining you inside.” It really wasn’t cold to him and it had been so long, he wanted to enjoy it a while longer.

“Suit yourself then mate, I’ll see you in a bit then.” Sniper leaned in for a quick kiss before ducking fleeing the camper.


End file.
